


Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

by runicmagitek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mid-Canon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Size Kink, if you squint there's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: What dwelled in the Water Temple continues to fester within Link, though not as much as his crippling self-doubt. As his journey tests Link's tenacity, a new challenge confronts him, one which proposes an idea Link never humored before.





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrel/gifts).

The sun nestled into the hill and flooded Hyrule with its brilliance, yet offered minimal warmth; wind rolled off the restored Lake Hylia and carried the remnants of the icy curse. The breeze nipped Link. He shivered, but the memory of what had lurked in the temple elicited the reaction than the atmosphere. With a tug of Epona’s reins, she shuffled to a halt in their ascent. Dropping his gaze, he submitted to the events burned in his mind and cast shadows over his heart.

If he secured the fate the Sages, it wouldn’t expel the doubt; perhaps if he hadn’t unlocked the Master Sword, then this timeline wouldn’t exist. No curses to purge, no ruins to restore, no tyrant to overthrow. Perhaps a new set of problems would arise from the negligence, but Link couldn’t help but wonder. And with every temple explored and new item added to his repertoire, he didn’t feel stronger or courageous.

He felt responsible, almost guilty. Each glimpse of this future he didn’t belong in stabbed his heart. Maybe he deserved the sentiment. Witnessing this Hyrule was his punishment for his naivety and delinquency. Maybe the Triforce was less of a divine gift and more of a brand—proof that the only way he’d endure this self-imposed nightmare was by the stubborn will to deny destiny.

His heart skipped and a weak smile quirked onto his lips. Regardless of the culprit, someone had to help. Most believed that someone to be _him_. Link nodded and carried on, unsure if he did so out of compassion or blind duty. Those strangers saw something in him, something he failed to find whenever he encountered his reflection. People like Ruto reminded him of his worth in this world. Even Sheik praised Link for his efforts. Was it enough, though? Did ensuring one’s happiness speak of his own value?

More questions bubbled forth. They trickled in like whispers, then melded into wails overwhelming Hyrule’s natural ambiance. He lost track of whether it was his own doing, fueled by anxiety and dread, or if the magic connecting the passages of time cracked and left a new mark on his mental stability.

“Link!”

Blue eyes widened. A ball of glimmering light bounced above his head, little wings fluttering either out of worry or impatience—it was tricky to tell these days. Once Navi contained her energetic burst, she floated in front of him.

“It’s getting dark,” she said, her voice rattling like wind chimes amidst a storm. “We should hurry and make camp for the night. I don’t think we’ll make it to a village at this rate. Not with the monsters nearby.” Her wings twitched as she spun in place. “We can find a spot over the hill! Come on!”

She zipped ahead without a response. He paused before nudging Epona onward; a pep talk from the fairy didn’t foil the thoughts gouging him. Then again, if it wasn’t for her insistence, he’d still be asleep in the Kokiri Forest.

Navi rattled off choices for said camp while Link crested the hill, dismounted, and pivoted to absorb the landscape. Lake Hylia filled to the brim with fresh water, glistening in the sunlight before the rays receded. The sky swirled with vibrant colors, burning along the horizon and cooling into violets and blues. Again the chilled wind brushed by. Goosebumps skittered along his exposed skin. Link licked his lips; hopefully the lingering ice would thaw come sunrise. Either that or ending the abomination in the Water Temple didn’t lift the curse.

That thought gave Link pause. He initially referred to the amoeba, but recalling the other monstrosity brought a hitch in his throat. _That_ horror had to be dead, too… right?

He shuddered and followed Navi’s excited jingling. Why would anything survive in the Water Temple after he combed its corridors? The Master Sword thrummed in battle as if it was alive. Sometimes he swore it whispered to him. In those moments, he knew the creatures he struck down had died. Yet when he stripped his gear and held the ancient scabbard, nothing resonated in the blade. Maybe it was that so-called courage ensuring his victories than whatever magic tempered the sword.

He propped it against the tree Navi circled and claimed as their evening resting ground. She floated by the Master Sword, as if guarding it while Link situated himself. His sturdy pack collapsed to the earth with a pronounced _thud_, dense with forgotten equipment he gathered in his ventures. He wondered how long before his longshot would be stuffed in there. With a strained sigh, he placed it beside his bow, the paint flaking and the once resilient bowstring now a fragile thread.

Enough stray branches surrounded the area to assemble a meager fire. Flames flickered to life and reflected off the Hylian Shield nestled against a pair of waterlogged boots. Link peeled layers of clothing and armor away from his body, hanging them from low branches in hopes they’d dry by morning. His fingers brushed the fine, azure scale mail bestowed by the Zoras; as gorgeous as the craftsmanship was, he hoped he had no reason to use it again soon.

A twig snapped. Link sucked in air and whipped around. Although weaponless, he bent into a defensive stance. Frantic eyes flicked about. Twilight settled into Hyrule and a distant wolfos howled to welcome the night. Nothing confronted Link but the constant wind dancing with the tree.

“What’s wrong, Link?” Navi came to his side and tilted her body as one did with their head when concerned.

Link shook his head and swished his hands and arms about in response: “I thought I heard something.”

“Just the wind in the tree.” She swirled in place. “I don’t see anything.”

Link lifted his hands to reply and froze. Not even a keese marked the area.

Dropping his arms, he nodded and continued preparing for the evening. Link dressed in simple tunic and trousers—the only dry clothes tucked into his sodden pack. That and the blanket meant for Epona during the nights he was unable to provide shelter for her. She needed it more than he did. Link shuddered against the cool air; perhaps the next time he frequented the kingdom’s marketplace earlier in the timeline, he could invest in a cloak. For now, Link fed the small fire kindling and basked in its heat.

He collapsed beside the tree. Leaning into the thick trunk, he gazed to the clouds and tried to clear his mind of the accumulating doubts. That proved to be troublesome; time was an easy concept once, only to melt through his fingers. Navi and Sheik understood his plight with time travel, though not the self-imposed misery he sentenced himself to.

A gentle exhale left him slumping further down the tree. He caught sight of Navi nestling in an abandoned bird’s nest. Her usual glow dimmed and her wings stilled—poor thing needed rest as much as he did. Epona closed her eyes and lowered her head to retire for the day. Link’s breaths deepened and lids grew heavy, though the most trivial of distractions roused him awake: the nocturnal creatures, the shift in the wind’s current, the groan of the tree amidst a burst of wind.

The ice imbued in the air nipping his exposed skin.

Darkness enveloped Hyrule, save for a smattering of stars paired with a crescent moon. All else bled together into a massive shape made invisible thanks to the persistent flames. Every inch of his body ached and pleaded for rest. Exhaustion crept closer despite the paranoia wheedling through his thoughts.

He watched the fire lick the air. Embers floated upwards, flaring bright before dying out. It crackled and hissed. Link wrapped his arms around himself for warmth while marveling at the vibrant display. Orange light washed over his tired features, even as he closed his eyes, even as he slumped into his pack. He forgot the world and his duty and the consequences and finally drifted elsewhere.

With an inhale, his surroundings blurred. Every sound morphed like a bustling crowd shifting into white noise. The distant lake lapped the shore as if he slept inches from it. The wind spiraled and tousled Link’s hair.

He exhaled and all of it died. The wind ceased to flow, the tree stilled, and the fire quieted. He no longer drifted; he plummeted, waiting to connect with solid ground.

Link jerked upright, forcing his eyes open. Smoldering ashes lingered before him, the residual glow highlighting dead grass. He pushed himself to stand and ignored the throb in his body. No stars adorned the skies. No sight of Epona or Navi. Only a bare tree prepared for winter loomed beside him.

And that chill. It swept by like a phantom hand caressing his cheek.

His eyes adjusted and scouted the area, but the darkness offered nothing. He clenched his jaw. Did the curse from the Water Temple persist? Had he simply made it worse by freeing it?

_Is that what you think?_

Link paused, fearing his heartbeat could be heard from his childhood years. Woven into his mind was a voice he almost mistook for his own, albeit an octave deeper. It mirrored his recent streak of deprecation, but flitted without reason. Link furrowed his brow. Perhaps this was foul magic at play, worse than the illusions in the Forest Temple.

_It_ _’s not, though._

Backing up into the tree, Link pawed through the darkness until he gripped the Master Sword. He unsheathed it in a single sweep. What magic imbued it offered no illumination in the night, yet Link brandished it to corner whoever toyed with his mind.

Jaded amusement rolled through Link. _What are you hoping to accomplish? Kill me? Typical. That__’s how you solve_ all_ your problems, isn__’t it?_

There was something melancholic to that tone. It paired with a dry delivery, sardonic and sadistic alike. The mere echo between thoughts tensed Link, yet it was the sincerity which struck true in his heart; it was like staring at a broken, aged mirror.

_That__’s your first mistake,_ the thought—both his and not—persisted. _Run a sword through me a million times and it won__’t change anything. But you’ve figured that out by now…._

He almost missed it: two red orbs floating in the night—glowing, several shades darker than the dying fire. But what Link deemed to be magic was anything but; he discerned the subtle silhouette blending with the shadows first, then registered the eyes.

They narrowed onto him. _Haven__’t you?_

Link charged forward. An obstacle blocked his attack. Metal crashed into metal. Link clutched his sword tighter, refusing to drop his guard, and focused on the eyes directly in front of him.

The resistance faltered. Link reeled away in time to block his foe’s sword. _This is the welcome you wish to offer? _that voice hissed. The flurry of attacks left Link yearning for his shield; he had no choice but to shuffle backwards. _A stranger walks into your life and you demonstrate violence? Because you know no other way?_

Link tripped and kicked the fire. Embers blazed and floated between them. The brief light revealed the one he feared, the one who continued to haunt him. A perfect mirror image of Link with vivid colors traded for drab, muted tones. A living shadow—_his_ shadow.

He thought he ended that _thing__’s_ existence. What the hell was it doing alive?

_That__’s what you’re worried about?_ His doppelganger flashed a smirk before the embers vanished and darkness descended. _You__’re so preoccupied with destroying me… but I can’t say I’m surprised._

The dead grass shifted. The wind moved, nothing more than an artificial breeze. Link gasped and raised his sword. A powerful strike knocked down Link. Again Link braced himself for the endless blows. The clash of metal ricocheted in his ears and welcomed dizzying nausea. All the while, his body begged for rest. Why did his fears torment him now?

_You know what does surprise me?_ The tip of a keen blade kissed Link’s jaw. No pain registered from the swipe; only anger boiled in Link. _That you allowed me to live, yet you also denounce me._ Footsteps skittered around Link. His pack knocked over with a clatter—the distinct sound of a metal shield tumbling down the hill. Unable to see through the shadows, Link lunged forward. _Is this how you want to live?_ Link skewered only the air. A heavy heel sunk into his side and knocked him off balance. _Always at odds? Never accepting this?_

Link stumbled. Gasping for air, he clung to his side. Each short breath burned, but he ignored the agony if it secured his survival.

_You know you__ can’t kill me._ He swore that figure loomed over him. Why did his shadow hesitate? Was this a game now? _Unless__… you wish to end yourself._

Link spun in place, a white-knuckled fist keeping the Master Sword leveled with the ground. Nothing caught his blade. His foot skidded along the earth as he slowed to a stop. Shallow breaths rattled in his chest. Lowering his arm, he ignored the tremble—either out of fear or rage; there was no time to tell—and refused to release his sword.

_Seeing how you__’ve been treating yourself since you left, it makes sense. Or have you been like this before we met? No, that’s not right; we’ve known each other for a while. This is different. We didn’t meet. You _released_ me._

Link growled until a roar exploded from his tight lips. He struck his surroundings. The air whipped by in the wake of his blade. Amidst Link’s blind motion, a sword slammed into his.

The force knocked Link off balance. No, he could win this. Link was stronger than his demons.

_Strength is what you lack._ The swish of cold wind alerted Link. He stood his ground and lifted his sword to deflect, only to sway backwards. _Or have you forgotten what the Triforce bestowed you with? _

Another strike. Each blow to the Master Sword weakened his already aching arm. Link panted and ignored the sweat welling on his brow.

_You__’re supposed to embody courage, the exemplary work chosen by the goddesses. _Red eyes glared daggers through him amidst the barrage of strikes, always inching closer and never fading with the night. _And yet you can__’t even confront me._

The tree met with Link’s back. He hitched his breath, dried bark digging through cloth to torture flesh. He winced at the blow connecting with the Master Sword, though nothing followed. Overwhelming strength pinned his weapon to his chest and his body to the tree. Gritting his teeth, he perceived vague shapes before him: the replica sword locked with his, a black tunic mimicking the night, and white locks framing that hateful gaze.

_Hyrule__’s only hope._ He shot a snide smirk at Link. _How pathetic. Do you believe in yourself? Does that mean anything to you?_

Each inhale felt like swallowing knives. Link quaked, legs buckling and fingers twitching. He never fell to the ground, secured between two immovable forces. If he mustered what energy lingered in his sapped form… then he could fend off this monster. Perhaps end it.

He tried and failed. His shadow stepped into him, shoving both their blades into Link’s chest. A sharp edge brushed Link’s cheek. A frantic heartbeat lived in his throat and overwhelmed every sense.

The shadow leaned in, resting his forehead against Link’s. Even his eyes smirked. _Have you ever thought to unleash that hate you wallow in? You keep swallowing it. What good will that do you? So you hate yourself and the life you didn__’t sign up for. Then what? Has it ever occurred to you to give in?_

To _what,_ though?

_To every inch of you screaming for relief, for recognition, for whatever the hell you want, so long as it rings true to your heart. _That face before Link tilted. _You wish to destroy that which is evil, but darkness cannot live without light. Tip the scales in one direction and all balance is thrown askew._ A soft sound rolled through him and in turn, through Link—akin to a chuckle or maybe a moan. _You__’ve broken your own scales, idiot. Doing what’s best for the greater good has blinded you; you stopped asking how any of this could benefit _you_. _

_And sometimes__…. _He shifted again, securing a leg between Link’s as their noses bumped. _Sometimes you need to pause and do what__’s right for you, not the whole world._ Another amused sound slipped from his grinning lips. _Don__’t believe me? Why should you? You follow the light and have come to learn hate because of it. That’s all you’ve ever known, isn’t it?_

Link shot a sharp glare through his shadow, though it did little to smack that smug look from his features. Again Link struggled and made no progress, save for rubbing his body against his enemy. His shadow repositioned his sword to press the flat of the blade into Link’s neck—both a warning and an invitation.

_Do this, do that. Everyone demanding something from you, because they__’re too damn lazy to do it themselves. How many times have these people ever asked for what was favorable for you? Not enough fingers to count that high? Or not at all? _Silence seeped between Link’s thoughts; he almost longed for that voice to return. _Trust me, I would know. You and I are one and the same, after all. And every instance I wanted to lash out, you smothered me. That__’s what you wish to do now, right? Slit my throat and forget I exist?_

And yet Link found no reason to respond.

_Or maybe, _that voice began to purr, _you__’ve finally learned that you need me, that all your efforts up until now have been fruitless. I could show you a thing or two._

A gloved hand cupped Link’s cheek, the bare fingertips tracing idle shapes along his temple. What trembling resistance resided in their swords vanished. Link forgot to breathe. Everything froze, save for those fingers teasing skin.

_I could help you learn to love yourself again._

Heat flared within Link, rolling in his gut before settling in his groin. Every other heartbeat skipped and dared to choke him. An inkling of a thought screamed reason; was this how he wished to make amends with a foe? But it was one voice against a thousand, the rest attempting to soothe Link. What remained was the anxious quiver in his body, the shift in his hips seeking attention, and the hope that maybe he was right.

Besides, when _was_ the last time Link stopped to focus on himself, if ever?

The wisdom of his allies faded from memory. The night shifted to a deep twilight, outlining the figure inches from him who patiently awaited an answer. Doubt flashed to life—would a moment remedy the poison in his heart or temporarily numb him?

A thumb skimmed a short distance to sweep Link’s lower lip, then settled on the corner of his mouth. _I__’d be pleased to help you… if you’ll let me._

Link tensed, though not from fear or anger. The sensation jolted to his toes and lumped in his throat. He blinked and took in those red eyes regarding him. When had that gaze softened? Or had it always been this way?

Both alike and not—that’s what they were to each other. Two weights wishing to balance a scale, or so it was implied. Link ignored the shadow growing in his wake throughout his journey; darkness had no place in his efforts to restore time. Yet without it, Link was blinded by the light and knew no way to restore _himself_.

Maybe if he took reprieve in the darkness, even briefly, it would be enough to rejuvenate him.

Maybe. The uncertainty skewered Link.

Swallowing hard, Link closed his eyes and decided. The Master Sword slipped from his hand and collapsed to his feet. The blade lowered from his neck. Link inhaled, his breath a jagged skitter to his lungs.

With a final sip of air, cool lips crushed against his.

Such soft features nibbled Link with surprising persistence. Gentle lulls and intermittent bites, like water lapping the shore, marked with a frigid wind. Teeth teased Link’s lips. A seductive moan vibrated through his shadow when Link trembled against another tug, another lick, another plea for more. In time, Link opened his mouth. A tongue dove in to stroke his own and brought forth an insatiable moan in them.

The figure stepped further into Link until their bodies sank into each other. Link gasped into the devouring kisses. Despite the cool sensation exuding from that body, it ignited a hundred sparks within Link. Hands caressed Link’s face with tender care while nails curled in for something raw. A roll of his hips elicited a whimper from Link. In turn, Link swept his arms around him and refused to let go.

They dissolved to desperate whimpers and needy kisses. Bodies rocked into one another out of time. Link nudged that pesky hat aside to comb white hair and didn’t protest his mirror image clawing his tunic until it tore open. Link caught a glimpse of it; when had he donned his green attire again? The material bunched at the belt securing everything together, though exposed Link in a simple, thin undershirt. The chilled atmosphere didn’t make him quiver; not when a certain pair of lips lavished his neck with kisses.

Link lolled his head back. A constant tremble lived in his body, both from anticipation and titillation. While he basked in it, Link couldn’t help but feel useless. What could he offer in return?

_You don__’t have to do anything,_ the voice sounded, a deep vibration laced within a moan. _Not unless you don__’t want to._

That was the problem in of itself. All Link was capable of was twitching against a firm body and moaning until his throat ran dry. Link’s hips moved on their own by then, raw lust tugging his muscles with minimal direction other than desiring more. More fleeting touches, more snagged inhales, more heat and pulses and anything created from a result of the need to consume one another. Link gasped softly at that moment; the sharp suction on his neck helped, but it was the stiff bulge rubbing against his which caught his attention.

_You like that?_ the voice teased.

Blush burned Link’s cheeks. He nodded. A moan gushed out of Link as hips sank into his. Everything blurred. All Link focused on was the sensation swelling from their advances. Link attempted to keep up with the steady rhythm, savoring the pleasure flooding in. How had he spent his whole life not basking in this? Heat engulfed them and intensified Link’s already evident arousal.

_Well then._ Lips brushed over Link’s clavicle. _Someone__’s eager._ A hand raced from his neck to his hip. Clinging tight, he quickened his pace and left Link whimpering. _I__’ve haven’t started and you’re like a damn animal in heat. _He slowed for a second to rub against the entire length of Link’s cock. _Bet it__’s uncomfortable keeping something that big in your trousers. Mmm… though I could also keep doing this—_ He resumed motion, albeit briefly, and Link gasped, bucking his hips for more. —_until we both get off._ A pause, then, _Yes, I think I like you like this. Unable to help yourself and overwhelmed by the slightest touch. You__’re rather cute when you’re helpless and ravenous. _He planted a firm kiss upon Link’s parted lips, lashing his tongue in for a quick taste. _I want you begging before you get what you deserve._

What he deserved…. The notion alone added fuel to his arousal; Link squirmed as he swelled further, uncomfortable in the tight confines of his trousers. Another stroke and the friction brought a moan to his feeble lips. Link teetered between pleasure and torture, unable to discern the differences and cherished it all the same.

The subtle lift of the weight against him sobered Link. He fluttered his eyes open and searched the twilight. The hands once teasing his body slapped his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Link buckled, dropping to a knee with a defiant growl.

_Tch, that__’s not necessary._ One hand stroked his blond hair. _Not that I__’m against you putting up a fight, but this is different._ He cupped his chin and lifted Link’s face to meet his red stare. _I want you to want this as much as I do._

Questions emerged, only to vanish in that lust-filled fog. What Link wanted was to rip apart that black garb and pin him somewhere stable. The rest of the details muddied until what Link desired was anything to feel sweet release.

A thumb traced his lips. _What do you want right now, though?_

Link instinctively took the digit into his mouth. His tongue caressed him, just as Link had with their kisses. The recent memory brought a pleasant tremble that settled between Link’s legs. He squirmed again. What if nothing was able to quench the fire that now roared in him?

Link swore that dark face smirked, but there was no denying the purr rolling in his head, soaked with a seductive timbre. _You _are_ fun with that tongue of yours. _Link clung to his wrist to keep him close, even when his thumb popped out. He licked the tip and whimpered as it circled his lips again._ Almost like you__’re dying of thirst._ There was a beat. _I__’d love to see your lips wrapped around something else._

Drawing his and Link’s hand away, he guided them to his belt, then further down. Link released the wrist and ghosted the front of his trousers hidden beneath the bottom of his tunic. Fingertips traced the outline of the hard-on barely contained within thick fabric. His palm eased in, savoring the warmth meeting him and the moan echoing in his mind. Link throbbed himself, unsure who to satisfy first.

The shadow loosened the belt and discarded it in a swift motion. The tunic followed. He stood in all black, the cotton attire melding with his equally dark skin, and glanced at Link, still hesitating on his knees, and swept blond hair out of his eyes.

Link leaned into the gentle touch and replaced what atrocities transpired in the Water Temple with those fingers twirling in his hair and skimming his ear, his jaw, his lips. He didn’t look up for further encouragement; he loosened the ties barely holding the trousers together. After tugging the top two loops, the rest sighed open and freed what he wanted.

There was no stopping the heat overwhelming Link’s features. A sharp cackle bounced in his mind. _Don__’t tell me you’re having second thoughts now._ The affectionate hand cupping his cheek smoothed up and over his head for a nudge. _What did you expect? This— _The tip of his hard-on pressed into Link’s lips. —_is because of you._

Link’s exhale fumbled past his lips, though he parted them regardless. He moved, but not too quickly—mindful, yet curious. Hot breath flowed from Link as he scaled down the length, lips barely touching him. He rather enjoyed the slight trembles thanks to the promise of physical contact. Sometimes Link slipped his tongue and dragged it back up to flick over the head. That alone brought a hiss in between the impatient moans. He came to love those sounds as much as the cock he teased. After several passes, Link paused, moistened his lips, and took him into his mouth.

The hand tightened in his hair. The moans shifted, once strained and now relieved. Link whimpered and closed his eyes; he underestimated the task at hand—_severely_ underestimated. He opened his mouth as wide as possible, accepting every inch sliding past his lips and tongue, but a dull ache simmered in his jaw. Link tried again, only to pause as the tip teased the back of his throat.

_Aren__’t _you_ anxious to please,_ he remarked with luscious moans. _Is half not enough for you?_

His heart sank when that cock withdrew from his mouth—not fully, the head lingering against Link’s lips. It was remedied with a thrust, filling Link more than before. Link winced, yet moaned, the vibrations rolling down the twitching hard-on rubbing against his tongue, his lips, his throat.

_That__’s better,_ the voice purred.

Link matched the rhythm until the motion was his own doing. The hand tangled in his hair offered occasional aid, plunging his head further down while securing him in place. Whatever tensed in his body dissipated and Link welcomed more until his lips reached the hilt. Trailing fingers up his thigh, Link snaked around and grasped his rear—a silent plea to not stop.

He loved the way he bucked into him, as if yearning for more despite being buried in Link’s mouth. He loved the heat pulsing along his tongue. He loved those twitches and gasps as he varied his pacing or sucked a touch harder or swirled his tongue around the head upon pulling back. He loved how it prickled through his own body, leaving him torn between sucking off the cock thrusting into him and tending to his own growing needs.

He loved that cry drenched in ecstasy aligned with thick come pumping into him.

The hold on his hair tightened and pinned Link in place. Link moaned and quivered and yielded. Swallowing what he could, the rest seeped through the corners of his mouth. The hand relaxed in his hair and the cock slipped out with a wet pop. Link almost choked on the cool air, licking his lips and steadying his breaths.

_Enjoy yourself?_

Link cleaned what his tongue couldn’t reach with his knuckles. Blue eyes darted up and met with red ones. Even in the darkness—even after _that_—lust had yet to recede in his shadow’s gaze. He nudged Link forward. Gasping lips bumped into sticky trails lining his length.

_You were quite the sight licking yourself clean. Would love to see more._

Link didn’t need additional enthusiasm; he nuzzled further and lapped. The taste soaked his tongue with each inch he licked clean. Fingers massaged his scalp. Link circled his own hand forward to explore the figure’s hips and toned stomach beneath an undershirt. Muscles twitched in response. To Link’s surprise, the cock stiffened as he worked his tongue over it.

There was a growl in Link’s head. His shadow bit the hem of his glove and jerked it free. His tongue flicked out, moistening his fingers and palm. Link chewed his lower lip; he wished that tongue licked something else. Then he sucked one last finger, lowered his hand, and stroked himself.

Link stared, mesmerized by the swift motions, the constant moans thrumming in his head, and the subtle quiver in the abdomen he caressed. His fingertips never touched while jerking himself and Link recalled that girth swelling in his mouth not long ago. Squirming in place, Link ditched his role as voyeur and lapped the head.

_Can__’t help yourself, hmm?_ Neither can you, Link wanted to quip, though his mouth was beyond occupied. _Finally learning to enjoy yourself,_ the voice teased, breathless. _I__’d love to give you more to lick up. Maybe ruin that pretty face. But you love it, too, don’t you?_ Before the sentence finished, Link nodded. _You little slut. Of course you do._ A broken sigh interwove those lulling moans. _I knew you would._ Link responded by taking the swollen head into his mouth and sucking hard. _Keep _that_ up,_ he groaned, _and you__’ll get more than a mouthful._

Amidst his efforts, Link strayed from stroking the edges of his shadow’s hips. He dropped his hand and smoothed it over his trousers, over his own groin. Goosebumps flooded Link. His tongue faltered as his hand rubbed harder. His knees dared to give out, but Link persisted with the hope that his obedience would be rewarded.

_Make me come like the first time,_ the voice seduced him, _and I__’ll make it even better for you._

Delicious anxiety knotted his stomach. He wanted that hand stroking _him_ instead and maybe—just maybe—that tongue he briefly previewed would delight him, as well.

The thoughts alone aroused Link. The friction against his trousers was almost rendered him undone. He held onto whatever stamina remained. A bit longer. It would be worth it. It had to be.

The flat of his tongue stroked up the length that wasn’t being rubbed raw. Link recognized the shudder. He parted his lips in anticipation, but was already too late. Come splashed his face in endless streams. Pleased moans gushed in his head as the hand worked quicker. Link closed his mouth over the cock and moaned, relishing the warmth flooding his mouth, daring to smother Link until he swallowed each load. And when the blissful sounds quietened and the motions slowed, Link pulled back to lick them both clean.

_If only you could see yourself. Cuter than I imagined._ Link averted his gaze while timidly swiping gobs from his face to suck on. _I think you might be spoiling me._

Link didn’t notice a thing. Not the slight breeze in the downward motion and not the gentle panting along his neck. _I could get used to that—get used to _you.

A hand snatched Link’s chin and swiveled his attention forward. Link fidgeted as his shadow caught what he couldn’t find, licking Link clean from the mess he caused. Then he rested his forehead against Link’s, lips hovering inches away, and grinned.

_Now_ _… where were we?_

Hands planted on his shoulders and spun Link around. Link staggered, his back crashing into a warm body, no doubt his shadow’s torso, who nestled Link into his lap. He jerked at Link’s belt until it came undone. Fabric shredded apart and the remnants of his green tunic scattered the land. Like his shadow, Link’s trousers required minimal effort to slacken and Link stifled a moan when he was finally free and slipped into his grasp.

There was nothing gentle about the hand throttling up and down his cock. Then again, they were _far_ past coy advances. Link tossed his head aside, cradled by the other’s shoulder, and released a crackle of a cry. He wished to drown in the lust to experience ecstasy. It clouded his thoughts and lit his muscles on fire. He refused to leave this oasis and pondered—for but a second, if that—how he managed to survive without it thus far.

Then Link dropped his head, chin tucking into his chest and eyes fluttering to witness his shadow’s work. He furiously stroked Link, unable to close his hand fully around his hard-on. The sight alone made Link swell further, as if his own damn body could no longer contain his arousal. Link reminded himself to breathe, though had no control over his hips rocking into the hand.

Regret skewered Link as the sensation slowed and softened—almost painful, tormenting. Past the quiet fog in his mind, a chuckle rumbled within.

_I let you have a taste and then you can__’t help yourself._ A palm teased the edge of his swollen head. Link throbbed on reflex alone. _Don’t you want to savor this?_ He licked Link’s ear until he shivered. Lips trailed to Link’s neck and promised more than playful nips. _Or are you too much of a slut and don__’t care and just want to come?_

Link thought to answer in a sensible manner—how he’d attempt that was beyond him—yet the thought registered a hair too late; he bucked against the hand refusing to please him and groaned at the slight relief it provided. Blue eyes gazed upon a dark hand coming to a standstill.

_I can__’t blame you. I hoped for this development for you—to allow yourself a moment to indulge._ Link nodded with the mental taunts, hoping it was enough to resume momentum. _I__’m shocked you’ve gone this long in your life without it. I figured you’d be swatting away others wishing to jump you with a cock like that. _There was a slight squeeze for emphasis and Link hitched his breath. _You could fuck whoever you want and no one would complain. Maybe when I__’m done with you, you’ll have a change of heart. What do you think? Are you going to abandon your duties for a lusty detour? _There was that chuckle again. _I suppose you already are. You probably want me to shut up and get on with it, right? To think you were bent on destroying me__… and now you want me to milk you dry of all that come you’ve never spilled._

All reason eluded him. Link bucked his hips as best as he could. Anything to feel pleasure trickling in. The inaction left Link squirming and thrashing as a means to beg amidst this torture.

A nose poked his cheek. Link met with a seductive glare amused by his torment. _You want me to stroke this fat cock until you__’re drained dry?_ Link nodded into him, perhaps too quickly, too anxious for any other possibility. Lipseased into Link’s. _I hope you put on a good show, then._

His cries were muffled by a rigid kiss. Muscles tensed and trembled. With an arm enveloping Link to pin him to his chest, the shadow did more than resume his efforts—he quickened his initial fervor and gave Link endless reasons to fill to quiet air. Each subtle squeeze, each flick of his thumb, all of it brought Link quaking. He gasped between heated kisses and caught from the corner of his eye the persistent stroking along his stiff length. Every glimpse made Link blush and devour another kiss. Link hoped the night would never end if it meant receiving this level of decadence.

_That__’s because,_ the voice humored him as kisses sprinkled down his neck, _you never gave yourself permission to be a good little slut before. And now that you__’ve finally got a taste of what it’s like—_ A simultaneous bite and suck squeezed a strained moan and throb from Link. —_you__’ll keep begging for more. You don’t have to twist my arm about it; I enjoy playing with you._

He barely finished that sentence. Several rapid jerks—a combination of tight and slack, but fleeting nonetheless—stroked Link just precisely, just enough to shatter his focus and render him to an erotic, screaming mess. He arched his back and fiercely pumped into the hand helping him. Each thrust brought forth a thick ribbon of come, then another and another. The warmth splashed his thighs, his stomach, even his chest, and soaked through what he wore. That didn’t matter. Link focused on fucking that hand. Waves of pleasure numbed him from the world until his shallow breaths softened and his sore body stilled in a comforting embrace. Link licked his lips, closed his eyes, and nuzzled into a smirking face. Soft purrs rolled off his tongue while he wallowed in the afterglow.

And that hand never stopped stroking him.

Link winced. What was once a pleasant high gave way to overstimulation. He trashed about, trying to wriggle free, though no such luck befell Link. Catching his breath, he whimpered and blushed, yielding to the endless attention smothering him.

_What__’s wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?_ A smug snicker surfaced. _Should I stop?_

Torturous as his current predicament was, the idea of ending it altogether pained Link more. He peeked down; his shadow maintained momentum, treating Link as if he teetered towards a second peak. Well, if he was persistent, Link didn’t doubt that outcome.

He cooed while fantasizing of the very notion—damn it, would _anything_ lift the lusty fog in his head?

_Are you __embarrassed to come again? If it makes you happy, what else matters? _Link savored the kiss consuming his exposed neck. _I know _I’ve_ been enjoying _you_. _Link could feel his gaze settling on his stiffening cock. _I hope the feeling is mutual._

A new fire blazed in Link. Strength returned to him and he swatted away the arms constraining him. The voice seeped into his head, but Link ignored it; he twisted around, straddled the lap he curled up in, and slammed his shadow to the ground.

Red eyes blinked, as if readjusting to the abrupt turn of events. Lips parted and offered moans once Link ground his hips into the other’s. The heat from their arousals melded—no surprise that he was enjoying it as much as Link—both cocks throbbing with each rub promising more. Hands grasped at Link and yanked his shirt. Link smirked and crashed, meeting his shadow halfway to crush lips together.

Their bodies undulated out of sync with their wanton moans. They swirled fingers in each other’s hair, lashed tongues against tongues, teeth, and lips, and sank deeper with the hopes they’d experience something beyond ecstasy. Link swore his pulse thumped in time with his throbbing cock. He needed more than mindless grinding. That skilled hand wouldn’t suffice anymore.

Thus he pried himself away from decadent kisses, crawled further up, clutched a fistful of white hair, and shoved every inch into that moaning mouth.

Dark lips enveloped Link to the hilt. Red eyes snapped wide open, only to roll back. _That__’s it,_ a delightful purr filled Link. _Let yourself give in. Whatever you want__… it’s yours._

Link slammed his hips into his shadow’s face before the sentence completed. Link held his breath, curled fingers into silky locks, and finally moaned—warm and luscious and intoxicating. Was this how he felt when he offered his own cock to Link? A wet heat balanced with precise pressure to put any hand to shame. Just when Link believed he couldn’t be any more aroused; he smiled and welcomed the new rush tempting him to do whatever was necessary to get off.

Sweat beaded along his brow and neck. Link panted while desperately maintaining the intense rhythm. His breath skipped as hands trailed up and down his thighs. One dipped around and traced the slight curve of his ass. The swat might have thrown Link off guard earlier, but now it widened his lips into a grin. It propelled him to go harder and faster, despite his muscles screaming otherwise.

_Desperate to come__? I can’t blame you. I bet you taste amazing. _The usual chuckle melded into a desperate whimper. _I hope you saved enough for me to sample._

Link stiffened in that greedy mouth accepting him with each solid thrust. A fierce shudder shot through him. Link braced his free hand against the ground. Nothing slowed his hips; he kept fucking without remorse.

_Please, Link. I want you to come for me._

A soft tongue stroking his length assisted those words. Red eyes locked with his, containing a seductive gaze which held as much influence as any physical touch. Link settled into it until the sensation swallowed him whole and propelled him into an orgasm.

He cried out, lost between gasps and moans, each one soaked with lust. His hips slowed, albeit more pronounced than before. Link throbbed as he passed those tight lips, pumping load after load into the one begging for a taste. He felt muscles swallowing every drop, save for the few leaking past his lips. The heat swirled in Link. He never wanted it to leave. When it did, his sore body twitched.

Link witnessed a tongue stroking him. The sight alone simmered his greedy grin to a soft smirk. He untangled his fingers from white hair and swept it down to cup his cheek. To Link’s surprise and delight, his shadow nuzzled into it.

_Better than I expected._ He kissed Link’s palm and flicked his sights upwards. _You__’ve definitely spoiled me, though. But that’s alright._ He latched onto Link’s hips. _I don__’t want anyone else anymore._

With a sharp tug, he brought Link collapsing on top of him. Link didn’t expect the tender embrace tugging him closer or the tired lips peppering kisses on his shoulder or the residual heat smoldering between them. Drawing in a deep breath, Link sank into the body comforting him. His heart slowed to a distant tap and for the first time in what felt like forever, Link felt comfortable and calm.

He felt safe.

What rest he denied himself earlier settled in and Link drifted effortlessly into a new darkness, one which promised no dreams or disturbances. Even then, Link gripped the arm secured around his form. The occasional squeeze confirmed _he_ was there—a subconscious gesture turned into a mantra.

Then the warmth returned to the air. It glided over Link, reviving his once frost-nipped form. Light teased his face. He winced and nestled further into his makeshift bed, ignoring the grass tickling his nose. Another squeeze, just to be sure. His fingers curled into his own palm. Only then did Link jolt awake.

His chest rattled as he sat up with wide eyes. Dawn nudged Hyrule to life, sunlight crawling across the grassy hills. Songbirds chirped and the wind danced in the tree looming above. He tilted his head. Light caught in the green leaves and filtered through like a prism. The world was alive and Lake Hylia remained full in the distance. Everything where it was supposed to be, save for his anxiety contrasting the shift in scenery.

The wind carried a cool current, a sharp bite within the rising heat. Link shuddered as it caressed his check, almost lovingly. The reminder startled him. Rolling to his other side, he found the Master Sword perched against the tree, his pack and Hylian Shield nestled together, his armor and green tunic drying on a tree branch.

And no sign of someone else sharing the night with him.

His brows tented. Worry tugged his lips down. He extended a hand to brush the empty space behind him, trying to recall what now eluded him. Something unfolded in that very spot, a level of intimacy Link deemed unsuitable for himself, let alone something to share.

That was what he once thought, anyways; the sentiment—the sheer reminder of his old ways—brought a soft smile. Was that what it took to shift his way of thinking? To teach him that he _was_, in fact, worthy of love, of attention, of anything life offered?

“You’re up!”

Navi swooped down and bounced in front of Link. He wrinkled his features while smirking and shooed her away. At least some habits stayed the same.

“I was starting to think you’d sleep the whole day away,” she said. “I guess that shouldn’t be a surprise; you were always a sleepyhead.”

Link nodded, looking past her to find Epona munching on the nearby grass. Everyone was accounted for, save for the one he clung to throughout the night. He sighed softly at the thought.

“Are you alright?” Navi tried to lean in to catch Link’s gaze, but he shook his head and she backed off.

Then he paused and reconsidered. He repositioned his hands multiple times—false starts at an attempt to convey his jumbled thoughts—until the message flowed. “Was anyone else here during the night?”

“Hmmm.” Navi paused too long for his liking. “Not that I noticed.” She floated higher and revolved the tree. “I don’t see any tracks or indication someone other than us was here. Which is strange. I would have thought a stalchild or poe might have snuck up on us, but they’re not _that_ sneaky.” Navi paused. “It’s like nothing has been here.”

Link’s features tensed from pondering. He signed again, slower this time. “Did I… do anything throughout the night?”

“No. In fact, you slept soundly.”

How odd. It was only a dream. Or was it? He recalled the last breeze skimming his cheek like an icy kiss. Link no longer shuddered and basked in the sunlight. What remained of that curse dissipated, though he wondered if it banished the darkness lingering in his heart.

Link rested a hand over his chest. Steady beats filled his palm. If what _he_ said was true, then there was no banishing; so long as Link existed, so did he. Since the beginning and always.

“Link? We should get going.”

Link nodded and Navi fluttered off. He winced, an odd ache thrumming inside like an ignored itch longing to be scratched. With a quick glance, Link blushed upon finding the massive tent that was the front of his trousers.

A thought crossed his mind while he chewed his lip. There was no harm in tending to that. Hyrule wouldn’t perish in the next hour. He swore he heard it—a distant chuckle, rich with mischievous greed. Link released a breath, lips curling into a coy smile.

First, he needed to distract Navi and send her elsewhere.


End file.
